Tailed Beast Love
by iluvfood123
Summary: You've heard about Kurama the nine tails sealed within Naruto. But have you heard of (y/n), the female nine-tails? (Y/n) and Kurama were good friends and were inseperable that is until Kurama was sealed into his first Jinchuriki. Will (y/n) ever be able to be with him again? Will Kurama take (y/n) as his mate? If so how if he's sealed within Naruto. Read to Find Out
1. Chapter 1

*Naruto's P.O.V*

" so tell me Naruto have you ever heard of the Nine-Tails' mate? " Akio, someone whom I met when team 7 arrived at the Hidden Mist Village, said " Nine-Tails' mate? " I asked confused " well yeah and by your answer I take that as a no? " Akio said uncertain of my answer as I nodded in response " well Naruto, legend has it that before the Nine-Tails got it's first jinchūriki he had a friend, a female version of him, that he loved dearly and was gonna take her as his mate, but sadly he was sealed into his first jinchūriki before he could but he did put up a fight and told his friend to hide that he promises that they'd meet again one day and that when they do they'd be together forever " Akio said looking up at the sky while walking with me where Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke are at " they even say that at night, if you look closely at the stars, they form a picture of 2 nine-tails with each other cuddling with each other and the males head on top of the females head sleeping and a small smile on both of their faces " Akio continued before I could say anything " eh?! The Nine-Tails' mate?! " I exclaimed a little to loudly making people look at us " but isn't it impossible for a tailed beast to love?! Especially when they're filled with hatred?! " I continued not believeing what I just heard " that's what I told my grandma because she's the one who told me about her. My grandma says that she's met her before and that she was the most beautiful and kindest tailed beast. But nobody believes her. So grandma made her experience a story which little kids enjoy and say that one day they would want to meet her like my grandma did " " so then how does the story go? " I asked curious of his grandmother's experience " I don't know it by heart but if you ever meet my grandma I'm pretty sure she'd gladly tell you - " Akio said but got interrupted by Sakura running to us " you idiot your late! Where have you been?! " Sakura asked as Sasuke and Kakashi sensei walked over to us " sorry Sakura that Naruto's late it's my fault I was just telling Naruto about the Nine-Tails' mate " Akio said taking the blame " the Nine-Tails' mate? " Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time " well yeah don't tell me you guys haven't heard about her to " Akio said already knowing the answer probably as Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads " what is she like?! " Sakura said sounding intrested as Kakashi reads his perv book but still looking intrested and Sasuke, well he's the same, expressionless as ever " alright then come and meet my grandma she'll tell you all about her " Akio said as we nodded and followed him "

*Your P.O.V*

" thank you miss! " a little kid yelled as I nodded and smiled at him " your welcome " I replied as I walked away from him when he entered his house and walked on the streets seeing couples on dates and doing couple things, and friends playing with each other as I gave a small sad smile since they remind me of kurama and me before he got sealed away to his first jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki from the hidden le- " oh I'm sorry " a voice said bringing me back to reality seeing a girl about 15 or 16 as I sorta cringed at the sudden contact,since I'm not use to having contact with humans, and nodded my head seeing people stare weirdly at her " my names Yugito Nii what's yours " The girl now known as Yugito said " it's (y/n) " I replied " nice to meet you (y/n) " Yugito said smiling at me and holding her hand out for me to shake and shake I did " yeah you to " I replied but then I remembered I had to go somewhere " but I have to go Yugito I hope we meet again " I said waving at her and continuing to walk ahead hearing an ' okay bye! '

*Sakura's P.O.V*

" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, this is my grandma, grandma this is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi " Akio introduced us pointing to each one of us " nice to meet you I'm Sayura" Akio's grandma said " you to " we all replied back " grandmother they wanted to know the story of your expirence with the Kyubi's mate " Akio said as his grandmother told us to take a seat an started her story " well I met her when I was about your guy's age in the woods all alone lost and helpless and losing hope that somebody would actually come and find me. But just when my hopes were about to die I bumped into her and told her a sorry as I looked up and saw her at first she became scared of me and was about to run off when I asked her to help me that I was lost and that she did she led me back to this village, and from that day on we became closer and became best of friends. Then after about a few months or so she told me who she really was. She said that she was a female nine-tails and was looking for her friend but of course I didn't believe her so she took it far enough to show me her true form which scared me but calmed down when I remembered that she promised she would never hurt me. Then when she changed back she explained everything to me. But even though she was a tailed beast she helped everyone and those who she became close to she vowed to protect but as time past people that didn't like her would aim for those dearest to her so she said that she had to go and said that one day we'll meet again and she left but those who were close to her would always feel her walk by their side and sometimes even see her but people think that they went crazy saying that she's still with us but I think it's true that she's always protecting us and if you ever meet her you'll see what I mean " Sayura said looking up at the ceiling " so what's her name, how'd she look like? And what do you mean by changed " I asked " her name is (y/n), and what I mean by change is that she changes to human form to blend in but when she's nowhere near humans and is certain that humans wouldn't see her there then she'd change back into her real form. She has (h/l) (h/c) hair, a (fav/c) hoodie with the hood over her head but the hoodie is baggie on her, and (fav/c) sweats in her human for " " so uh why does she keep her hood over her head? And why does she wear loose stuff? " Naruto, the anoying idiot, asked " because, Naruto, she hides her fox ears under the hood and because she hides her nine-tails in her  
loose clothes " Sayura replied " so she's not a full human? "  
Sasuke asked " no, she's not a full human when she goes into a human form to be around humans then her ears and tails become smaller but they still are long, she keeps her nine-tails and her fox ears " Sayura replied " but she said that she'd always be with us, and walking by our side no matter what " she continued

*Nine-Tail's P.O.V*

' promise me Kurama you wont leave me ever ' those words that (y/n) told me kept haunting my mind ever since that Akio boy mention her ' I promsie (y/n). I promise that I'll never leave you no matter what ' and now ever since (y/n)'s question had been haunting my mind my answer haunted my mind as well ' I promise (y/n), I promise thst I wont ever leave you ' ' I'm sorry (y/n) I couldn't keep my promise to you ' I thought laying down in this sealed cage thanks to the 4th hokage because if I was never sealed with in Naruto in the first place I would've either been with (y/n) by now or looking for her but either way I know that we'd be together. But one things for sure I will always love (y/n) and that I will find a way to be with her


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains some flashbacks. Just letting you know cause I'm not sure how many there are gonna be but I know for sure there is more than 1 and there will prob be flashbacks in flashbacks

*Kakashi's P.O.V*

Minato-Sensei use to tell me, Rin, and Obito stories about the female Nine-Tails (y/n). He said that he to has met her along with Kushina ' Kushina became close friends with her but not as close as me and her ' Minato Sensei had said to us. He said that he's friends with her and he told us a different story about him and her " I've heard stories about (y/n) before. My Sensei, Minato, use to tell me stories about him and her " I said " you mean Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage from the Hidden Leaf? " Sayura asked me as I nodded my head in response " (y/n) use to tell me all about him " she continued " so tell me, Kakashi, what were the stories he told you about? " " well " I replied telling them the story

*Flashback still in Kakashi's P.O.V*

" Minato Sensei why do you keep on talking about this female nine-tails? Isn't there only one nine-tails? " Rin asked " there is only one 9-tails Rin and that nine-tails is the one sealed in Kushina " I said " no Kakashi the female nine-tails does exist so there are 2 nine-tails " Minato Sensei said " really?! There is?! She exists?! How do you know Minato Sensei?! " Obito yelled making Minato Sensei smile and told us To sit down which we did including him " well I know because I met her and we became best friends " Minato Sensei started " can you tell us how you met Minato-Sensei? " Rin asked cutting him off " sure... I met her when I went to go and look for Kushina who got kidnapped at the time " Sensei started

*Flashback (FB) in a Flashback*

*Minato's P.O.V*

" Jiraya Sensei I have to go and find Kushina! They could be doing horrible stuff to her by now " I complained to Jiraya Sensei " now now Minato you can't just go out there all alone- " Jiraya Sensie said but I cut him off " But Sensei I can get her back. Nobody has found a clue yet and I can't wait anymore you don't know what they can be doing to her right now and besided if we don't find her quick then they'll pass the border! So please Jiraya Sensei let me go " I begged as he looked at me " the third hokage said to go as a team but if she means so much to you then alright you can go " Sensei said as I nodded and ran off looking for Kushina and as I did I found a trail of her beautiful long red hair so I decided to follow it (jumping branch to branch) until I bumped into someone who was on a tree " oh sorry " I said as the person tensed up, looked at me with wide eyes, and jumped off " h-hey wait! " I yelled

*Your P.O.V*

I was standing in a tree watching from afar that little girl that got kidnapped, thinking of a way to save her without those people seeing me but then again I could just kill them, when someone bumped into me making me tense up " oh sorry " I heard a voice say as I looked back wide-eyed as I saw a human, and jumped off of the tree scared since it's my first time making contact with a human and all the humans that I have met so far have tried to capture me hurting me in the process but they die afterwards because I end up killing them for trying to hurt me I mean the sage of the six paths wasn't like that he treated us tailed-beasts with kindness and wouldn't hurt us " h-hey wait up " I heard the human boy say as the pain in my stomache returned along with the blood. Earlier today I was running away from ninja that wanted to capture me for something that I didn't do. I manage to kill them but sadly they injured me by managing to throw a kunai making it slash my stomach and making it bleed but I patched it up and it stopped the blood for awhile until now so I ended up holding my stomach to try and stop the bleeding and following the trail of red hair to the girl until the human appeared infront of me making me stop dead in my tracks " I need to talk to you " the little boy said " have you seen a girl with long red hair pass by here? " he asked as I slowly nodded and took out a kunai. I may not know this girl but I know no little kid should just be kidnapped and treated wrong " what do you want from her?! " I said " I need to go save her, where is she " he replied as I looked into his eyes to see if he's lieing but found nothing making me sigh

*Minato's P.O.V*

" I need to go save here where is she " I asked as the girl sighed " follow me " she told me as I nodded and she left with me trailing behind picking up the strands of red hair I could pick up and after a few minutes I saw Kushina with some other ninja so I took them out an landed feet infront of Kushina " are you okay? " I asked as she kept her eyes on the ground still walking " I came to save you " I said and she looked up after I said that and gave me a small smile, and then she fell to the ground. Wel almost since I caught her, and picked her up bridal style " hey wait- " Kushina started but stopped when I jumped on top of a tree seeing the girl from ealier on a branch smiling a little " thank you for your help " I said to her making Kushina look the direction I spoke which was at the tree infront of us and the girl nodded in response, and so I decided to go introduce myself to her and went towards her, and landing infront of her, making her take a step back " my names Minato. Minato Namikaze what's yours? " I said introducing myself " my names (y/n) " she said not looking at me in the eye " and your welcome I was gonna save her myself but you wanted to so I just led you to the ninja " (y/n) continued " but do you know the way back? " " yes I do and I have to go now that Kushina's safe but are you coming back to the village as well? " I asked her and she shook her head " no I'm not from your village I'm just looking for a friend of mine " " what village are you from then? " Kushina spoke " actually, I'm not from a village, me and my friend aren't from a village well he came to this village promising me he'll come back or at least never leave me but he never returned and I haven't seen him for a while now " (y/n) replied " then why not come with us? You can live in our village. I'm sure the hokage will let you I mean after all you led me to Kushina and not to mention was about to save her so why not come? " I asked " Umm... S-sure " She replied as I nodded and mentioned for her to follow me which she did and we all headed back to the leaf village

*End of that Flashback to the first one*

*Obito's P.O.V*

" and that's how we first met " Minato Sensei said finishing off his story on how him and (y/n) met " but if she went to go and live in the Leaf Village did Kushina (Sensei?) only see her once? " Rin asked " well she didn't meet (y/n) once. In fact (y/n) and Kushina became close but not as close as me and her since she told me that I was the second human she met and the first out of years that was actually nice to her " Sensei replied to Rin's question " who was the first Sensei?! And how'd you find out that she was the female nine tails?! " I said practically yelling out my questions " well the first was the sage of the six path- " Minato Sensei started but Kakashi interrupted him " the Sage of the Six Paths isn't real " Kakashi said " well that's what (y/n) told me " Sensei replied " Sensei can you tell us what happened after you guys met? " Rin asked " of course but I'll start from when I found out she was the female Kyubi/nine tails which was when I was about 15 "

*Yet another FB in a FB*

*Minato's P.O..V*

" Kushina I have to go now bye I love you " I said giving Kushina a peck on the lips " I love you to Minato " Kushina replied going back into her house as I went outside the village gates for a mission I have to do, something about a girl that has to be captured because she's been causing to much trouble in the land of fire " K-Kurama, p-please don't l-leave me " I heard a voice say, after like an hour of searching, that voice cracking slightly " I-I love you Kurama don't leave p-please " it said again, so I decided to follow it and when I got to where the voice was at I saw a girl that had nine-tails, covering her like a blanket, a tear dripping out of her eye, and she has, what I'm guessing are, fox ears that were flatten down like if she was either sad, or scared so I decided to go and see if she was ok " hey " I said but got no answer " are you ok? " I said again but this time shaking her lightly making her open her eyes and sit up slightly, and when she did I could see her face clearly, which sorta shocked me because it was (y/n)

*Your P.O.V*

*An hour before Minato found you*

" GET BACK HERE! " I heard a voice say as I ran from the person, with some bread I stole in my hand, going into an alley after I had lost the person chasing after me " (y/n) your back! " Ayame said running up to me and hugging me. Ayame is a little girl that I've visited and taken care of for awhile. I met her a few months after I became friends with Kushina and Minato when I was wondering around in the Land of Fire. I found her and 3 other children in an alley way. 2 children were hurt and crying, one was helping the injured ones as best as he could, and the last one, which was the oldest one of them all, barely came in with some medical supplies " Akira, Aki, Airashi! (y/n) is back! " Ayame yelled as they all came out of where they were at " mummy! " Airashi said running up to me and glomping me hugging my legs making me giggle " hey Airashi " I said still not use to being called his ' mom '. When I met Airashi he was only a year old and I guess ever since I started taken care of these 4 Airashi has grown to call me his mother and the others call me that once in a while " here I got you guys these breads and do you guys have everything ready? " I said " yeah we do. But where are we going? " Aki said " I'm going back to the Hidden Leaf Village and I'm taking you guys with me because I don't want to leave you guys here " I replied watching them devour their bread and once they were finished I made clones that grabbed their stuff, and left with me and the children heading back to the Leaf Village

*An Hour Later*

" mummy I'm tired " Airashi said holding his hands out signaling me that he wants me to carry him " me to " I replied grabbing him. We've been running for about an hour now and I haven't slept yet " mother " Ayame said " hmm? " I replied " why don't you sleep out here for a while with Airashi. Aki, Akira, and I can go collect some food " Ayame said " alright I'll have one of my clones follow you so you don't get lost " I said yawning, laying down, finding a cofortable spot, taking out my tails to use it as a blanket, covering me and Airashi and finally falling asleep having a memory as my dream

*In The Dream*

*Your P.O.V*

" Kurama are you sure we can go there? " I asked Kurama who was heading to the Leaf Village " I'm sure. Nothings gonna happen I promise " Kurama replied " but we aren't human. And those humans aren't like father " I said " The Sage of the Six Paths isn't your father (y/n) " Kurama said " I know but he was like a father to me and to everyone else " I replied as we arrived at night and fell asleep in a cave

*The Next Day In The Evening*

" come on (y/n) it'll be fun " Kurama told me destroying things in the village making people scream and run " Kurama stop! Your scaring them and destroying their home " I said following Kurama " why? They're just humans. " he said destroying yet another 5 houses

*Kurama's P.O.V*

" but they're living creatures just like us! They've done nothing to us for you to be destroying everything. Father wouldn't want you doing this Kurama, he- " " The Sage Of The Six Paths isn't my father and neither are you! You aren't my mother nor father! So you can't tell me what to do. Got that?! " I yelled at (y/n), making her lower her ears, continuing to destroy things " I know I'm not Kurama! But I'm your best friend and you know that. Besides what if they did th- " (y/n) said but I cut her off again " It doesn't matter. They're just pathetic humans! These humans no nothing about love, or being kind to one another! Haven't you've seen the wars and constant fighting?! And with each other?! " I yelled making (y/n) lower her ears more if that's even possible, sit down, and look away from me " sometimes Kurama. I wonder if you know about kindness, love, and caring about people and things " (y/n) said running in the oppisite direction " no wa- (y/n)! " I yelled running after her but only to realize that ninjas have started throwing attacks at me and started attacking me. Some missing others not, making me run at full speed to (y/n) making sure she wouldn't get hurt because of me " (y/n)! Go into that cave and stay there! " I yelled pushing her the way of the cave and making her go in " what?! Why? " (y/n) said " they're after me and I'm not gonna let them get you " I said " what? Kurama no pl- " (y/n) started " I'm sorry (y/n). It's my fault that they've began to attack, so I'm not letting them hurt you. I'm going to lead them away " I said turning around and walking towards the exit " K-Kurama. Please don't leave me " I heard (y/n) say " I-I love you Kurama, don't leave p-please " ' I'm sorry (y/n). I love you to but f this is what I have to do to keep you safe from the humans than so be it ' I thought to myself not bothering to answer (y/n), running out the exit and leading the people away from my love.

A/N

Thanks for reading this story. Thanks for the hearts and the comment and everything else. The next chapter, just to let you know, will start with the flashback. But anyways you should tell me what you think 'bout the story so far. You don't have to if you don't want to. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya when I update the next chap which will be whenever I finish it. Salud

~iluvfood


End file.
